Fangirl
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: —¡Oh, cómo me encantaría que él fuese real!—suspiró, cerrando sus ojos, vencida por el sueño, mirando antes el enorme afiche de N en su pared. [PlasmaGymShipping][AU][Participante de ¡Viva los bonus! del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak].


_Y esto es como me imagino yo mi fantasía ;-;_

_Mi extraño AU es sobre que la chica está enamorada de un personaje de libro/personaje ficticio, tiene un afiche y un día el afiche cobra vida y el sexy personaje aparece ¬w¬_

_Mi fantasía total, aunque no quiero que aparezca ningún personaje... __***pega disimuladamente un montón de afiches***_

_¡Quiero un chico literario! ;A; FUCK Y HACE COMO TRES DIAS ME BATEARON A LA FRIENDZONE ._._

"_María, gracias por ser mi amiga, creo que de no ser por ti, jamás hubiera conocido a mi novia" __***se psicopatea a ella misma***__ definitivamente soy una soberana estúpida ._._

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Pokémon no es mío ñ3ñ_

_**Advertencias: **__PlasmaGymShipping [Iris-la-weona-que-susurra-a-los-dragones-como-César-Millán x Natural-mojabragas-Harmonía-Gropius]. OoC, AU. Lol. _

_**Nota adicional: **__Producido por leer Dragon Issues de Dani :3 OMFG N ES TAAAN ORGASMICO (?)_

* * *

Una boba sonrisa se formó en sus labios, abrazando al libro entre sus manos con fuerza, y dejándose caer en la cama de su habitación. El corazón le latía desbocado y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas con fuerza, contrastando contra su oscura piel. Los ojos color chocolate brillaban con emoción.

Vaya, de verdad estaba flechada por ese chico.

El cual, aunque fuese ficticio, conquistó cada fibra, cada músculo de su salvaje e indomable corazón. No entendía por qué leyó la saga al principio. Tal vez fue culpa de Bel y Cheren, siempre manipulándola.

Su pulso se aceleró, con tan solo pensar en el cabello y orbes verdes de aquel que cautivó su alma y pensamientos. Esa sonrisa que la autora siempre describía con tanta precisión—ladina, sarcástica, hermosa—y que en cada ocasión lograba derretirla.

Deseaba estar en el lugar de la protagonista, pero bueno, ella solo era Iris; la chica que trabajaba de bibliotecaria en un descanso de su trabajo—no es que fuese aburrido ser botánica, ni nada por el estilo—, de los estudios y de su familia, viviendo solitaria en un apartamento.

—¡Oh, cómo me encantaría que él fuese real!—suspiró, cerrando sus ojos, vencida por el sueño, mirando antes el enorme afiche de N en su pared.

* * *

—Agh... ¿qué hora es?—masculló, frunciendo el ceño. Un rayo de sol impactaba de lleno en su rostro, y para cuando logró abrir los ojos, una mirada de color verde le detallaba con calma y serenidad. Su corazóndio un brinco desbocado—¡¿Quién eres y qué haces sobre mi cama?!—exclamó, con las mejillas enrojeciendo rápidamente. El joven que le hacía compañía hizo un rápido puchero con los labios y se bajó.

—Soy Natural, pero todos me dicen N—dijo él, sin perder su actitud impasible. Iris resistió las ganas de lanzar un chillido al aire, dejando en libertad a su _fangirl _interior.

—¿Natural?¿_Ese _Natural?—preguntó sin poder creerlo. Tal vez sus ojos le jugaban una mala broma. Él la observó con parsimonia y al mismo tiempo curiosidad. Ah, terminaría por desmayarse, definitivamente.

—¿Cómo _ese_?—inquirió, alzando una de sus cejas color verde pálido. Oh Dios, sí, era él. Una sonrisa apareció en los labios masculinos, prácticamente causando una crisis en la cabeza de Iris—, ah, te estoy volviendo loca.

—¡Cla-claro que no!—balbuceó, levantándose del colchón y dirigiéndose al baño con rapidez. No quería estar cerca de N, o de verdad se volvería loca y tendría que darle la razón; y por los libros, sabía que N era una tortura cuando tenía la razón.

En realidad él era un joven tímido y amable, siempre preocupado por todos, pero de vez en cuando era...¿explosivo?¿raro? Posiblemente causado por pasar demasiado tiempo junto a otro de sus mejores amigos, Gold.

—Ni siquiera me has dicho tu nombre—le reprochó, tocando la puerta. Iris frunció la boca, enojada.

—Iris. Me llamo Iris—respondió de mala gana. Estaba emocionada por conocer a su personaje favorito de todos los tiempos, del cual estaba obviamente enamorada, pero eso no evitaba que tuviera su mal humor matutino. Una risotada se escuchó desde afuera, y los nervios de la chica se dispararon—¡Quítate de mi computadora!—exclamó, saliendo y alejando al de cabellos verdes con un manotazo.

Pero era muy tarde, ya N sabía que tenía más de mil _fan-arts_ de él en una carpeta._ Maldito_, no pudo evitar pensar, tratando de alejar a Natural de todo.

—¡Deja de tocar mis cosas!¿Por qué no piensas en cómo llegaste aquí?

—La verdad es que no quiero—se cruzó de brazos, dejándose caer en la amplia cama de Iris—, prefiero quedarme así.

—¡Pero se supone que tienes que saber las cosas!

—No. _Debería _saber las cosas, pero no se _supone _ni _tengo._

—¡Ahg!¡Eres insufrible!¡Ya entiendo por qué White no quiso estar contigo!

—Técnicamente, White me dejó porque yo estaba enamorado de...

—¡Cállate, ese no es el punto!

—¿Entonces, cuál es?

—¡Ninguno!¡Aquí no hay ning-

Ah, pero Natural al menos sabía cómo callar a las personas.

¿De qué otra manera si no es un beso?

—¿¡Por qué hiciste eso?!¿¡Acaso me quieres matar?!

—¿De qué?¿Una ataque cardíaco?—preguntó, riéndose de la expresión apenada de la joven.

—¡No digas más nada, tú, plantita verde!

* * *

_**~Ravie.**_


End file.
